


Остались только фотографии

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри умер, а Снейп пытается жить дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остались только фотографии

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Mosh  
>  **Оригинал** : [All Just Photos](http://moshi.livejournal.com/24767.html)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : algine  
>  **Примечание** : переведено в 2006 году для Эль Цеты

Теперь он старик. Каждое утро он идет в город, чтобы купить «Ежедневный пророк» и, может, немного хлеба и молока, а еще, если кончился табак, то и его тоже. Люди, которых он встречает на пути, уважительно кивают или, если знают его достаточно давно, ласково улыбаются. Но он никогда не останавливается, чтобы поговорить с ними. Им не о чем говорить. 

Сегодня небо мрачно-серое, но иногда, если повезет, бывает солнечно. Он любит солнце, но только не слишком жаркое, потому что он может обгореть, если будет неосторожен. 

Люди всегда пялятся на его руки, когда он платит за газету или придерживает дверь для другого человека. Когда они смотрят, будто очарованные движениями его бледных пальцев, он думает, что одни его руки куда живее всех этих людей. 

В своей жизни он убил много Пожирателей смерти. Он сражался против Темного Лорда с людьми, которыми, как ему казалось, он никогда не сможет восхищаться. С людьми, которых он ненавидел в школе. 

Он бредет домой по крутой тропинке, огибающей небольшое поле, пройдя по которому, можно попасть в Хогсмид. Она начинается у самого его дома и заканчивается на главной улице Хогсмида, несмотря на то, что рядом c этой тропинкой почти нет домов. Он наслаждается провинциальным спокойствием и одиноким хрустом своих шагов по гравию. 

— Эммм, с-сэр? 

Он останавливается и поворачивается, свертывая газету в трубочку, чтобы ее было удобнее нести. 

Он смотрит, и перед его глазами все плывет, потому что на одну короткую, ужасную секунду ему кажется, что он узнал этого человека. Но этого не может быть. Его сердце дико колотится в груди. Внезапно мантия начинает казаться ему слишком тяжелой и толстой, верхняя пуговица сдавливает шею. Он практически не может дышать, а в горле появился комок. Он только смотрит. 

Мальчишка выглядит почти испуганным. Он моргает и краснеет. 

— Извините, что беспокою вас, сэр… но… — мальчишка нервно царапает шею, скрытую черными растрепанными волосами, над вид — очень мягкими. — Я бы хотел спросить… Мне нужно сделать эссе… Хм, я учусь в Хогвартсе, а вы, я знаю, преподавали там… 

Его сердце никак не может прекратить бешено скакать в груди, хотя он старается сконцентрироваться на том, что мальчишка — этот мальчишка, посмотри на него, он просто похож — говорит ему. 

— Ммм? — он не доверяет своему голосу. За последние годы он впервые испугался того, как прозвучит его голос. 

— Я… ну, я про эссе, — повторяет мальчишка, вытаскивая и надевая очки. Ему, должно быть, только четырнадцать. Или, максимум, пятнадцать. 

Он пялится на мальчишку, медленно осознавая, что тот сказал. Да, мальчишка, заикаясь и ходя вокруг да около, просит его о частных уроках. Этим самым голосом, который ему кажется настолько знакомым, что он просто не может слышать его. 

Он слышал этот голос в последний раз, когда его обладатель выкрикнул Смертельное проклятье и скрылся в облаках зеленого света, а потом кто-то метнул в него такое же заклинание с другой стороны. 

А всего за несколько часов до этого этот же голос выкрикивал его имя в оргазме. 

У мальчишки слишком круглое лицо, слишком кроткие глаза, да и не того они цвета. Зато все остальное… худощавая фигура, бледная кожа, проблески озорства, одна из линз очков испачкана чернилами, линия рта, длинная нежная шея, слишком большая для него футболка — все, все такое же. Сходство просто сверхъестественное. Как будто прошлое выпрыгнуло из-за угла и выжидательно, с надеждой на него смотрело. 

— Извините, — наконец он справляется с собой и прижимает газету к груди. — Но я слишком стар, чтобы учить вас. У меня нет ни времени, ни терпения, ни желания снова учить детей, — он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, сдерживая слова и проклятия, воспоминания и сожаления, любовь и желание сказать «Не оставляй меня». 

— О, все в порядке, — тихо отвечает мальчик. — Как бы то ни было, спасибо, мистер Снейп. 

Он возвращается домой, бросает непрочитанную газету в мусорное ведро на кухне, поднимается на второй этаж к себе в спальню, проходит к комоду в углу и достает оттуда фотографию Ордена Феникса. Последняя фотография, на которой они все живы. 

Тут были и Уизли, рыжеволосые и бледнокожие, кое-как уместившиеся среди улыбающихся лиц. Тут и Аластор Грюм, стоявший рядом с непричесанным Мундугусом Флетчером. Они выглядели в высшей степени довольными собой. У каждого в руке по модной фляжке. Тут и Грэйнджер — рядом с очень счастливым Люпином. Он справился со своей неприязнью, хотя для этого понадобилось немало времени. Тут и Хагрид, чье лицо почти скрыто буйной бородой, одна рука гиганта лежит на плече Артура Уизли. Дамблдор… Альбус, который, как казалось, не стареет… Даже перед финальной битвой он улыбался так, что его глаза весело искрились. 

Тут же и он, стоит рядом с Гарри, прямо по центру фотографии. Два бледных черноволосых мужчины, один из которых запросто годится второму в отцы. И никто — все эти люди, которых он заставил уважать себя, — не обратил внимания, что они на этой фотографии держатся за руки. Кто-то, может быть, и заметил, что Гарри на миг стиснул его руку, но ничего не сказал. Касания становились почти уютными, очень уютными и, наконец, доверительными. 

А потом он — слишком близко. 

Северус отводит седую прядь от глаз. 

Все, что осталось ему от прошлой жизни, это фотографии. 

**Конец**


End file.
